<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【历兰】妒心似焚 by lahojarasca1955</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940834">【历兰】妒心似焚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahojarasca1955/pseuds/lahojarasca1955'>lahojarasca1955</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:26:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahojarasca1955/pseuds/lahojarasca1955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>少年驰河兰加的烦恼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【历兰】妒心似焚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>历给兰加新换了滑板，一如既往的可爱涂鸦，当兰加把滑板握在手里的时候，兰加开心地好像拥有了全世界。</p><p>历是他的同学，他的朋友，带他进入滑板世界的指路人，以及——他的爱人。</p><p>虽然告白来得很仓促，但是还是发生了。下雨的带着泥土潮气的公园，兰加没有带伞，历看见他的时候，连忙跑了过来，将他拉在自己的伞下。兰加颤抖着看着历带着震惊的浑圆的双眼，低声地说出喜欢。</p><p>历一开始没有反应过来，他在这方面总是迟钝地好像一个小学生，不太确定的询问：“喜欢滑板吗？”</p><p>兰加使劲摇了摇头，却又点了点头。他松松拽着历卫衣的领子，看上去有些倔强和坦率：“喜欢历。”</p><p>说实话他已经接受了被历拒绝的准备，一个外国来的男性转学生，和他相处只有这么短短的几个月，或许历早就有了喜欢的女孩子，或许他完完全全只把自己当做朋友。但是兰加控制不住自己的嘴巴，也无法控制自己不去想历。</p><p>他收获了喜屋武历呆滞的表情。雨滴的声音分明的传入兰加的耳朵，漫天落下的雨水在地面上荡出一圈一圈的波纹，兰加身上只穿了一件衬衫，他忽然觉得冷，鼻子也痒痒的。他本来想要忍耐这一个不合时宜的喷嚏，可是越着急忍耐，时机却总好像在跟他开玩笑。</p><p>他丢脸地咳嗽了一声。原来暧昧的旖旎的气氛被他的喷嚏全部打碎了，历立刻反应过来，连忙把自己的外套丢到兰加的头上。</p><p>“笨蛋——你全身都湿透了！”历小声地数落他。兰加觉得有点委屈，历拖着他的手回到了自己的家，兰加可以看到自己身上的水滴在了历家里的地板上。</p><p>他觉得有些狼狈，自己现在和告白失败没有什么区别，可是历却还是把他带回了自己家。历把他推进了浴室，含糊地让他先洗个澡，兰加沉默地脱下了衣服，历转过头瞠目结舌。</p><p>“等我离开再脱衣服啦！”他红着脸对兰加说，兰加点点头，停止了手上的动作。可是历却还是停在浴室里，兰加觉得累，又觉得历的目光让他疑惑，只好抬起头看历的脸：“——为什么不走呢，历？”</p><p>喜屋武历站在浴室门口，讪讪地退了一步，兰加盯着历看，直到历叹着气，上前轻轻吻了吻兰加的眼睛。</p><p>“所以说……不要老是用这种眼神看我啊……”历在兰加的耳朵边悄声地说。<br/>
兰加怔怔地睁大了眼，历看着他不敢置信的表情，刚才绷紧的表情也忍不住放松下来，他露出像往日的温暖笑容。</p><p>“该不会连澡都要我帮你洗吧？”喜屋武历如是说。兰加也笑了起来，他像一只漂亮柔软的大型犬，收到主人奖励一般用湿漉漉的头发贴历的脸颊。</p><p>他们就是在这一天里确定关系的。兰加换上属于历的旧睡衣，他询问为什么历这几天对他的冷淡，历坐在椅子上，转过头看兰加的脸。</p><p>他似乎在思考，看着兰加的脸也终于卸下了心防：“我一开始还以为自己永远不能到达像你一样的高度。”</p><p>兰加皱着眉想要反驳，历却朝兰加露出了一个羞涩的笑容：“现在我才发现，我只是害怕失去你而已。”</p><p>“我现在才发现，兰加对我是如此重要。”历从椅子上转过身，搂紧了兰加的腰。他蓬松的红色头发埋在兰加的脖颈，另外一只手轻轻地在兰加的身上缓缓游移，似乎在确认兰加现在依旧在他身边。</p><p>兰加终于松了一口气，他将手覆在历的手掌之上：“历对我而言也是一样重要。”</p><p> </p><p>话是这样说，兰加咬着手指看着历和实也聊天。他们似乎相谈甚欢，实也娇小的身体在滑板上动作优美，历正看着他，与此同时还在和他扯些有的没的。</p><p>兰加知道实也和历并没有什么，他们不对付的时候或许更多，可是每当历身边有别人而不是自己的时候，他总会莫名地焦躁。</p><p>实也转过身，猫咪似地朝历发脾气，那模样不可以不说狡黠可爱，连历似乎也被可爱到了，他伸过手去捏了捏实也的脸。</p><p>“好柔软啊。”他笑嘻嘻地看猫咪炸毛，兰加撅了撅嘴唇，用手不经意之间摸了摸自己的头顶。</p><p> 他拿起滑板，从高处一跃而下，动作危险但是华丽流畅，他转了一圈，在两人之间轻松穿过。</p><p>“兰加，不要老是做这样危险的动作！”历果然朝着他怒吼了一声，他转过头，用冷淡的表情鼓了鼓脸，朝历撒了一下娇。历没有意识到这是兰加的心情，只是用那张疑惑的脸看着他。</p><p>实看着兰加逗趣的表情忍不住笑了一声，然后似乎是意识到兰加似在争宠，就越笑越大声。兰加闷着气，转过身继续自己的表演。</p><p>猫咪有那么可爱吗？他看着自己滑板上的雪怪，再一次摸了摸自己的发尖。</p><p> </p><p>“最近跟喜欢的人发展的怎么样了？”对面的妈妈又用有些僵硬的微笑询问兰加了。兰加夹了一块青花鱼：“还行。”</p><p>他抬起眼看了一下妈妈，一字一句斟酌：“但还是——有些失落。”</p><p>“为什么失落呢？”妈妈有些疑惑地反问。</p><p>“感觉……远远不够。”兰加苦恼的说，却没有发现妈妈瞬间石化的脸。他觉得远远不够，历对他的喜欢，和他对历的真的是一样的吗？假如他看历和实也在一起会不舒服，那历也会这样吗？他希望自己和历的情感是正常的，不正常的有爱抱梦就够了。</p><p>“兰加，你……”妈妈忽然失语，兰加对上妈妈的脸，那是一双欲言又止的脸色，“妈妈也算经历过和你差不多的事……但是你现在年纪还小，有些事情，最好还是遇到最爱的人再行动……”</p><p>妈妈前言不搭后语，但是兰加却懂了七七八八，这一回他不再讶异。</p><p>他忽然确信，历就是他最爱的人。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
爱情里面，果然还是具有排他性的。兰加对于自己购入的东西陷入沉思。他喜欢实也，历也喜欢实也，他们是最好的朋友，但不是爱人。</p><p>他也不喜欢自己和朋友有嫌隙，最佳的方案还是坦白直言。他想法单纯简单，却让实也笑了整整三天。坏心眼的猫咪还在兰加的面前和历更加亲昵，兰加知道实也只是在捉弄他，却更加生气了。</p><p>他总要摆脱这个地步才行。</p><p>他提出到历的家里过夜，历先是立刻同意，然后才反应过来兰加嘴里过夜的其他的含义。</p><p>“……那我需要准备什么吗？”历红着脸没有底气地询问兰加，兰加却摇摇头。</p><p>上雅虎搜索的时候，兰加被繁琐的流程震惊到了。但是想到实也狡黠的笑容，就咬咬牙按照他们所说的流程自己准备起来。</p><p>进入自己并不是件容易的事，他用手指开拓，温水灌入那个狭窄的地方，这一切让兰加觉得害羞和尴尬。只是想起历的时候，他又觉得这点程度也并非是难以忍受。</p><p>他想起历小麦色的肌肤，汗湿的气味和宛如太阳的笑容，萎靡的鼠蹊也不由自主地硬挺起来，后穴从干涩变得湿润，他收缩穴口，将里面的水逐渐排出。</p><p>买都买了，不用也不好。兰加将那个毛茸茸的尾巴塞到后穴里。柔软的后穴轻柔地包裹住这个硬质的肛塞，兰加将那个黑色的猫耳头套戴在头上，照着镜子的时候，才觉得到这种奇怪的难堪。</p><p>白色衬衫挂在他的身上，他的模样像是任历采撷。</p><p>“兰加？”或许是他洗澡的时间有些长了，历在门口喊他的名字。迟来的欲望烧得兰加发热，他拉开了门，正对上历震惊的表情。</p><p>兰加朝历没有表情地“喵”了一声。</p><p>应该是色情的场面，兰加白净的脸上还泛着欲望的潮红，半遮半掩的白色衬衫引人遐想，和雪色头发对比强烈的黑色猫耳和尾巴都充满了诱惑。</p><p>但是历还是忍不住笑了出来。兰加愣了一秒，那羞愧的红从脸颊蔓延到了身体，他生气地把猫耳朵丢到了地上。</p><p>“不应该是这样的。”兰加嘟囔。</p><p>历知道自己的反应似乎让自己的男朋友无地自容，只是兰加一向冷淡的脸上并没有勾引，和他的猫尾巴反差极大。</p><p>历将兰加揽到怀抱里。</p><p>“这是你的烦恼吗？”他的声音清亮里带一些低沉，兰加被这道声音惹得耳朵泛红，他咬着嘴唇，发现历的手指正在拨弄那枚猫尾肛塞。</p><p>“我只是觉得，”兰加想要说出口，可是历轻巧地拔出了那枚肛塞，用温热的手指代替了那枚硬物，“你可以喜欢猫咪。”</p><p>兰加的乳尖也开始发热，他氤氲的蓝色眼珠像是最澄澈的海，他在历的怀抱之中，周身都是历的气味：“但是最喜欢的猫咪，应该是我。”</p><p>回应他的，是历凑过来的带着薄荷气味的亲吻。他们像两只小兽一样咬着对方的嘴唇，兰加的后穴里面塞着历的手指，历另外一只手则贴心的揉捏兰加的乳房。</p><p>“你总是让我感到惊奇，兰加。”历抬起头，湿润的眼睛里闪着璀璨的光芒。</p><p>他将手指替换成性器，缓慢而坚定地进入兰加的身体之中。兰加抬起头去吻历的嘴唇，历也张开嘴，与兰加唇齿相交。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>